


Everything Is Burning

by Sugarcane_Moon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Asgard, Asgard (Marvel), Character Study, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:11:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarcane_Moon/pseuds/Sugarcane_Moon
Summary: Thor and Loki have different opinions of their lives on Asgard.





	Everything Is Burning

**Author's Note:**

> http://blueberryjellyontoastplease.tumblr.com/

Thor always smiled when he remembered his childhood.

Frigga, in his mind, was a benevolent mother and softhearted queen. She would hold him in her arms, enveloping him in the sweet scent of her skin, and hum him to sleep. She'd give food to the village children when they walked down the streets, and sometimes she would even perform magic for them. They would giggle, smile-- for a moment, they were happy. His mother would smile back, pat their heads, and then they'd walk on. Yes, that was how he remembered his mother. 

Odin, while absent at times, was still a good father. He would come home from war or peace negotiations, whichever one called him away first, and gather Thor in his arms with a hearty laugh. Then, there would be a feast. People danced, drank, and ate, the colors and food and wine all blurring together in his memory. His father would hold Thor in his lap, close to enough so that Thor could smell the alcohol and sweet meats on his breath and armor, and whisper the stories of his past battles in his ear like a well-kept secret. At some point Thor would get tired, he was just a toddler after all, and Odin would carry him up to his room. He'd lie him down, wrap him up in blankets, and kiss him goodnight. 

That was how he remembered childhood on Asgard. Loki, on the other hand, had a different way of looking at it. 

Frigga was an angel of sorts. She would shield him from the people of Asgard, the ones who shot him glares and spat on him when they thought he wasn't paying attention. Then, she'd call them to the throne room. They would kneel before her, crying, begging for forgiveness for disrespecting one of the Princes of Asgard. Loki was always there with her. She'd always ask, soft enough so only he could hear; "What do you think, my dear? Do you forgive them?" 

Loki always did. He didn't know why. Perhaps it was because she would always smile when he did.

Odin, on the other hand, wanted nothing to do Loki unless it concerned Thor. He hated his magic, hated his games, hated _him._ Odin had no problem showing that, either. If Frigga was gone for some reason, or if they were left alone, Odin would leer over him- like a brewing storm cloud- and yell. Sometimes it would be about something he did that day, a cruel trick he played on Thor or a less-than-savory parlor trick, and sometimes it was just because he could. Loki would cry, curl in on himself to get smaller. To disappear. 

Then, Frigga would return. Odin would slip away, and Loki would be left a wreck. Frigga would rush over to him, holding him to her chest. 

That was how he remembered childhood on Asgard.

So now that Thor and Loki stood on the bridge of their new ship, watching Asgard burn under the sword of Surtur, Thor turned to his brother and smiled weakly. "Will you miss it, Loki?"

Loki didn't turn away from the window. He stared straight-ahead and whispered; "Not in a million years."

**Author's Note:**

> http://blueberryjellyontoastplease.tumblr.com/


End file.
